


Drifting Across Unsettled Seas: The Off Colors’ Gargantian Dilemma

by lefemmerouge



Series: An Unlikely Alliance Against Evildoers [22]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Pirate Plays Up Relationship Drama, Beach City, Bisexual Female Character, Capitalism, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crystal Gems, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Earth, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hella cool librarian-doctor hybrid, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Implied Relationships, Is Gargantia just another version of Waterworld?, Lars has the power of Lion...what will he do now?, Librarians, Libraries, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Ocean, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pirates, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sexism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Swords & Sorcery, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefemmerouge/pseuds/lefemmerouge
Summary: After unintentionally arriving on the ocean floor of an alien planet through a wormhole, Lars and his crew are dredged out of the depths by a group of machines. They are confronted by the female head of a salvage team who declares they are on a planet named ‘Earth,’ perplexing them because Lars and his comrades are coming from Earth. How can this be the case? How will they establish contact with the inhabitants of this completely water-covered planet, where human society floats across the waves, without causing conflict? Whether this is possible or not depends on the teamwork between Lars and his friends, whether those in this society trust them as outsiders, especially those from another planet which is mystifying in some way or another, especially since their technological knowledge is outdated based on Earth standards. This adventure challenges Lars, Pappy, Rhodonite, Fluorite, and the Rutile Twins in ways they never could have imagined, setting in motion the seeds of their next adventure on this planet and others, involving them in conflicts, whether they like it or not, intertwining their destinies with those of humans of this planet, opening their minds to new possibilities as they are confronted with this world.
Relationships: Amy & Melty & Saaya (Suisei no Gargantia), Amy/Ledo (Suisei no Gargantia), Lars Barriga & Fluorite, Lars Barriga & Off Colors, Lars Barriga & Padparadscha, Lars Barriga & Rhodonite, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe, Lukkage/Pinion (Suisei no Gargantia), Melty & Lars
Series: An Unlikely Alliance Against Evildoers [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514015
Comments: 2





	Drifting Across Unsettled Seas: The Off Colors’ Gargantian Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Pappy is used as a nickname for Padparadscha, OCAC is the acronym for the Off Colors Astral Cruiser, and RT stands for Rutile Twins. This is my only story in a while to not be a crossover with She-Ra or any other related fandoms.

Her question puzzled Lars and his compatriots. Lars was unsure what to say. The Rutile Twins were terrified. This contrasted with their usual calmness, safety, forgiveness, and ability to combat phobias, akin to properties associated with the rutile gem. Their emotions were cracking like glass, ceramics, or porcelain, which use the gem as one of their ingredients during production. The six individuals which composed Fluorite, all of whom adored and cared for each other in this polyamorous relationship, were befuddled just like Rhodonite. Despite this, the challenges they had faced in the depths of Homeworld were much worse. All of them became partly paranoid when hiding from the Diamonds, demanding perfection and deemed Gems like them “defective,” who would have shattered them without a second thought.

Pappy cut through the bewilderment to announce another vision:

“I predict we will meet a good-looking young woman with dark blue eyes, flowing dark red hair in a ponytail, wearing beads, large earrings, and a…uh…remarkable outfit…telling us we are on ‘Earth’…what a mystery!”

Bellows let out a hearty chuckle. As head of the Gargantia Fleet’s salvage team, she could be tough and no-nonsense while also kind. When a cream skinned Ledo, now age 18 and three inches taller than her, had come from beyond the stars over a year ago, she had warmed up to him. She had become an older sister to him and his to-be girlfriend, Amy, still a delivery girl for the fleet. At age 21, she was one of the fleet’s oldest members, apart from the fleet commander, Ridget, and the pirate queen, Lukkage, both of whom were one year older than her. Only the ship’s blond-haired maintenance repair man, Pinion, who occasionally irritated her and had a similar skin complexion, was the same age. Wise to the world, she sought to identify why this newcomer described an event that recently transpired.

“You have that right, fellow traveler! I appreciate the compliment. How could you come up with that vision? I…don’t get it.”

Bellows’ response calmed Lars and his mates down even though they continued to be concerned with her declaration that the planet was named “Earth.” Since Pappy was not good at replying to questions, Lars wanted to answer for her as he had done before. However, the Rutile Twins beat him to the punch, bucking the generally accepted social dynamics of their group.

“It’s Pappy. She makes ‘predictions’ about recent actions that just happened. It isn’t, generally, helpful, but we still enjoy her company.

“I understand it a bit more now. I ask the question once more…why are you all on Earth? And what are your names?

“Ma’am, I’ll answer both questions. I am Lars, the captain of this ship, the _Off Colors Astral Cruiser_ , identified as _OCAC_ for short. My unit is composed of Pappy, RT, Rhodonite, and Fluorite. Each has a specific role, helping the spacecraft function properly. Your second question is harder to answer because we came from Earth, at least as we know it, as ambassadors to other planets. So, it does not make sense we are on a planet with the same name, unless…

“No, this is Earth alright…it has been named that as long as I can remember…no other names associated with it whatsoever…since Ledo came from another planet far away, anything is possible! There haven’t been any travelers from the great skies since he arrived over a year ago. We’d welcome you with open arms…but, we must get back to our undersea salvaging, so today can be…at least slightly productive. Ledo and Pinion will bring you back to the fleet and we can sort this all out…

I’ll agree to that. Crew, what about you all?”

They agreed. Pinion drove the salvage ship back to the main fleet, while Ledo attempted to make small talk. Although highly intelligent and towering at about five feet and eight inches, he had trouble expressing his emotions. This could be because he had formerly been a Lieutenant in the Galactic Alliance of Humankind and had been trained to be a cold, emotionless warrior who would destroy the “enemy.” He currently worked as a salvager, using his strong piloting skills, and his fighting abilities occasionally. As a result, their “talk” was relatively brief and inconsequential, dissipating into dust when the ship arrived at the fleet. Pinion cried out, gesturing with his hands wildly.

“Welcome to Gargantia, my friends!”

He hoped that he could rope in these newcomers into his schemes, part of yet another strategy to make a big splash in this world, which drifted on the seas. He had strong expertise in machinery and associated skills, although he was frivolous. He waved hello to one of his fellow workers, who held a wrench in her hand.

The fleet roamed the seas of the world, one of the largest scavenger convoys, composed of many smaller groups of ships drawn together by trade, sharing of resources, and collective defense. Although those who headed the flotillas made choices for the betterment of their populations, the ultimate authority rested with the Fleet Commander, Ridget. 22 years old, she had a height of 5 feet, 2 inches, fair skin, light violet eyes, a curvy figure, and hair tied up in a classy bun. She had formerly been second-in-command under Fairlock and when he died, she became the new commander. By now, she had all the appropriate leadership qualities as a serious, composed, and reasonable person with a strong sense of responsibility. Consequently, she could be stern, stiff, or, on the rare occasion, laid back.

A variety of ships, coming in different sizes, shapes, all with different purposes, came together in what could be called, collectively, the “Gargantia Fleet” or Gargantia. There were several patrol ships separated from the fleet when it traveled, while other ships were connected by interlocking arms, allowing the ships to move together as one, allowing for easy movement between the ships. One could divide Gargantia into a forward section, a central section, and a rear section. The forward, or front, part composed a large ship with several smaller ships around it, containing the main structural section of Gargantia and most residential areas. The area also included occasional food markets with buying and selling of wide-ranging products, and the bridge where the Fleet Commander resided. This differed from the central section which had the most ships and greenery of any section due the fact that it had the crane tower called Heaven's Ladder, allowing for other ships to have irrigated pastures and crop fields. The back part of the fleet was unique. There were a dozen barges which carried freshwater, often distributed to the ships within the fleet, and the gigantic Gargantia Orbital Mass Driver. This space rocket propulsion system gave the fleet its name and may have been the original structure of the fleet itself. For a reason not yet known, the system’s existence had been kept secret for many years.

The Gargantia Fleet glided across the world’s oceans. Unlike in the past, this “Earth” underwent a major climatic change: a planetary ice age. This gave humans a choice to either remain on the planet and freeze or leave, seeking a new home among the stars. Most humans chose to remain, but a few departed. Those who left split into two sub-species: the Galactic Alliance of Humankind and the Hideauze. Descendants of those who remained behind populated the planet, with waters covering most of this celestial body since the melting glaciers caused much of the land to be submerged. As a result, most wildlife has become aquatic or amphibious, with large swarms of organisms, called “lightbugs,” used by peoples living on this Earth to power their ships. However, since these currents are non-renewable, every fleet must continuously relocate to find new energy, making these humans nomadic. Additionally, even though the planet is covered by saltwater, fresh water can be obtained from rainwater which can be captured through tarps. Much of the world’s information from before the ice age is gone. Planetary residents have regressed to a limited knowledge base. Short-wave radios are considered the most advanced technology. Maps are based on water currents and underwater monuments; weaponry is limited to projectiles propelled by gunpowder. Flight is based on gliding, rather than rocketry. The salvage teams, like the one that hulled the _OCAC_ from the bottom of the sea, retrieve resources and raw materials, including parts of old vessels. They also collect records from the past or space debris, with the rarest materials guarded by whale squids, in their nests. Ledo became adept at fighting them because they resembled a species of genetically altered composite beings named Evolvers or Hideauze, the enemies of the Galactic Alliance. They are docile except when aggravated. Food on fleets, like Gargantia, includes planets and animals which once lived on land, along with agricultural products, or any fish swimming in the vast ocean.

TThe threat of piracy led many vessels to band together as a form of collective defense, with Gargantia as the largest of these unified ships. They used machines like Yunboros, which engage in heavy duties and defense, a form of self-defense. This mechas come in various forms, some of which have everyday use, like construction. The first is the yellow-colored general purpose Yunboro, used for construction, demolition, and defense. This differs from the second type, consisting of a crane of sorts, lifting heavy objects, requiring three people to operate, using its arms and claws to grapple objects. The third type are divers, watertight machines which can search the deepest parts of the sea for materials to salvage, equipped with propellers, ballast tanks, and searchlights. They can catch fish with large drag nets. They have a limited ability for combat due to the lack of heavy armor but can jettison their limbs or make their bodies life-pods which float to the surface in an emergency. The pirates, on the other hand, have their own mechas. One heavily armored and lobster-shaped ship is piloted by the Pirate Queen, Lukkage, with machine guns, grappling lines, and claws. More common are the pirate crabs which can assault human ships amphibiously and sneakily, then using grappling cables to board vessels. Although not strong individually, these crafts together could overwhelm any victims of an attack. Due to this situation, the needless killing of humans is perceived as repugnant, with shows of force used as a method of negotiation. Unfortunately, the pirates do not share these views. At the same time, records and literature about the past are scarce, with ideas like computers, space travel, and artificial intelligence either seen as fantastical or mysterious.

Neither Lars nor the Off Colors knew any of this when stepping aboard the Gargantia Fleet. Pinion yacked to them, while Ledo said little, if anything at all. A young creamy white skinned 16-year-old girl, over five feet tall, flew above them in her hang glider. Her short (and light) brown hair, orange coat and skirt, both with yellow frills and ornamental designs and shapes, blew in the breeze. This clothing covered her brown crop top, with her belly and belly button exposed, accompanied by a belt around the waist with a pouch, and a dark green messenger bag with yellow lining. Not recognizing them, she touched down nearby, curious about what was going on, recognizing how out of place they looked. Darting toward them, through the sprawling market, she unintentionally bumped into Lars. To her, he seemed to be the most humanoid of the group, and she stared at him with her light blue eyes.

“Sorry mister! I’m Amy…what’s your name?

“I’m Lars, the captain of a ship from another planet…and this is my team.

“Nice to meet you all!

“Amy, what do you do on this ‘fleet’?

“I’m a delivery girl, handing people their important packages and mail…it’s an important job!

I remember [a person back home](https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Jamie) just like that…I can’t recall his name…but I really liked him…he later went into musical theater.”

“You know, she’s a belly dancer too,” Pinion added.

“That’s true. You can come by the saloon, if you would like …the more people watching and having a fun time, the better!

“No, that isn’t necessary…I’d rather you tour the ship with us.

“Ledo, that’s the first time you’ve peeped up in a while.

“Uh…I…

“Ledo is nervous, that’s all.

“You don’t have to worry, I’m only here as an ambassador from another planet called…Earth.

Really? There’s another planet with the same name as this one out there? Wild! Radical!”

Amy waved to them and went about with her delivery duties while a friendly flying squirrel named Grace sat on her shoulder. She and Ledo were a paradoxical combination. Her warm heart and loyalty to her friends and family, along with her free-spirited, happy attitude contrasted that of Ledo. Continuing to stroll across Gargantia, Lars and the Off Colors encountered one of Amy’s friends. A pale skinned girl, Melty, one year younger than Amy, inadvertently ran into the group. Her light brown hair in pigtails, decorated by two pink-and-blue bows, got matted in the process. Her bright green eyes showed a degree of astonishment. She exhaled, deep breathing through her diaphragm underneath her flat chest, covered by a black bandeau and dark purple vest with gold trim. She also had her belly uncovered, while she wore a dark purple skirt with side buckles, a thick black belt around the waist, and open-toed brown shoes adorned with a blue gem. She carried a pink messenger bag contrasting with Amy’s green-colored one. Unlike her, people saw her as a childish person who went beyond people’s expectations.

“Mister, I didn’t mean to run into you, I’ve just been so busy today.

“It’s okay, Miss. This other girl, Amy, banged into us earlier.

“Did she now?…what’s up with that outfit and the pink hair?

“…it’s a long story…Miss…what’s your name?

“Melty. I’m a delivery girl like Amy and occasionally a belly dancer.

“I see…I’ll tell you if you’d permit me…

“Sure, Mister…your name is?

“Oops, forgot to mention that. I’m Lars Barriga. Nice to meet you.

“The pleasure is all mine. Where are you from? I haven’t seen you around these parts before.

“I’m from space…as are my comrades. We are from Earth. You’ve probably heard of it.

There’s another planet which is also named Earth? WOW! Tell me more Mr. Lars!”

Pinion rolled his eyes while Ledo ignored the whole situation. He knew how the delivery girls had treated him as the new person a year or so ago, so he could jealously predict how Melty would treat the newcomer. Lars continued.

“We were about to leave the planet in a spaceship…

“A what now?

“A spaceship. It’s like one of the ships in this fleet but…it travels through space.

“Okay. Keep going.

“We were about to leave the planet’s orbit.

“What’s that?

“It’s the area surrounding the planet which pulls you in, the gravitational pull.

“The Sage, Dr. Oldham, told me about that once…

“Anyway, we were about to begin our journey to other planets when this other craft appeared out of nowhere. What an annoyance.

“How’s that possible?

“The other ship went through space using dimensional travel. We tried to communicate with them…instead they fired a cannon at us.

“Oh my!

“It was a bit frightening. We fired back and then they descended to the planet’s surface. I had a smaller unmanned ship released from spacecraft’s hull to chase them. A dogfight followed in the hours after that…

“A dog-what?

“A dogfight…a…uh…fight between two airplanes?

“I’ve heard that before…maybe from The Sage.

“Ultimately, they got sucked into a wormhole and were never heard from again…

This is SO interesting! I’d like to…”

Saaya, her good-looking 16-year-old friend, another delivery girl and belly dancer, about five feet, 2 inches tall, appeared nearby, her golden eyes bestowing Melty the “evil eye.” Her attire resembled Amy’s, wearing a red crop top, a yellow long-sleeve mini-vest, a maroon miniskirt, a pink sash about the waist, a beautiful white beaded necklace, and cream-colored sandals. She dragged Melty’s arm toward her, pointing at her brown satchel bag and brown hip pouch, reminding her of her job. Melty finished her sentence reluctantly.

“…hear more. Fine, Saaya, I’ll go. See you later, cutie!”

Melty’s light brown hair and Saaya’s long brown hair, tied up in bangs and two red-and-white beads, one on each side of her face, blew in the wind. Often low-key, calm, and reserved, this assertiveness, apart from her firmness on money, for Saaya, was new.

Lars’ cheeks filled with a lighter pinkish tint. He thought to himself: _Did that young girl just hit on me? Am I really that attractive?_ Pinion watched Lars’ expression. He knew what this space traveler man might be thinking. He hooted so loud people could hear it across the fleet and smacked him on the back in a friendly manner.

“Don’t worry, man, Melty flirts with all the guys around here. That girl who pulled her away, Saaya, is more serious, and Amy is in a relationship with Ledo. Don’t sweat it.

“I…was surprised, that’s all. I used to [have a girlfriend back on Earth](https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Sadie_Miller)…we amicably parted our ways a while ago…so it’s been a long time.

I’d get used to it!...just a suggestion, my fine friend!”

Continuing to tour the ship, he smiled at Mayta, a young light brown-skinned repair girl, with dark black hair, frequently appearing tomboyish but with a feminine side. She was blunt, attempting to keep Pinion focused on his tasks. She yelled to him that he needed to get back to work. He bowed and proceeded to ignore her, sauntering forward. They finally made it to Gargantia’s frontward section and were stopped by a grinning Ridget. She relished the opportunity of meeting another person in command as a way to boost her confidence.

“Mr. Lars, we are glad to have you aboard the Gargantia. After Ledo’s arrival last year, we have certain precautions in place. As such, I’d like to speak to you in the command headquarters. Is this condition acceptable to you?

Certainly. I am but an emissary from another planet, so I am obliged to accede to your offer.”

TThis formality made Lars throw up in his mouth, as he hated saying it. He thought such a tone would be necessary in this situation. He felt similarly on Etheria, although he sucked up his pride and acted the part. Sadie and the other Beach City citizens helped him learn it during the few years Steven and the Gems were on Etheria. All those bothersome late-night classes in Sadie’s basement with other townies had been worth it. Ridget nodded, motioning a grumbling Pinion and an awkward Ledo to lead away Pappy, Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins, and Fluorite. All of them could do nothing other than accept the situation as it presented itself.

Ridget walked him to Gargantia's headquarters, where he met two other ship commanders: Flange, a tan-haired and light-skinned man, and Crown, a brown-haired man with the same skin complexion. She intended Lars to explain why he had come to the planet, hoping it would cement her role as the only woman in the room in a leadership role.

“Mr. Lars, what’s your business here in Gargantia? And…this planet?

…I’m an emissary from ‘Earth.’ I told you all that already.”

Lars groused, annoyed to answer this question once more. To him, it seemed like they were going in circles and were disorganized. Ridget, who thought Lars would explain more about his overall intentions, recomposed herself, attempting to regain her standing:

“I…am aware of that…I thought it could be useful to extrapolate your reason for being on this planet rather than another one…in any case, what can you offer us?

“Thanks for asking. I have a spaceship on which I command a group of four capable members. There’s also another ship inside its hull which can be controlled from the captain’s chair…there’s an impressive arsenal of weapons.

Ooh, that may be useful…Flange…Crown…what do you think?”

Flange and Crown itched their chins. They hoped to avoid a situation like Ledo’s destructive actions against the pirates after he first arrived, causing a kerfuffle that could have been avoided without his presence. Both remained wary. Flange spoke up while Crown remained silent.

“We won’t be sure of the usefulness of this captain and his people unless the pirates attack us once more. Can you, Mr. Lars, assure us that there will be no unnecessary human casualties if you engage the pirates in combat on the open seas?

“You can count on me, sir! Me and my friends will do all we can to limit human death. I grew up among humans on my home planet after all.

Thanks, Mr. Lars…I’d like to hear more…”

Abruptly, the radio crackled. Pirates had been spotted by the patrol boats and were inbound.

“Mr. Lars, can you mobilize your unit to fight on behalf of Gargantia? We could use the help.

“Sure. I’ll gather up my people, using my spaceship to face off those vile peoples.

Remember to enact minimal damage, Mister.”

Lars bolted out of the headquarters as people hunkered down, preparing themselves for the worst. He had to find the _OCAC_ and his fellow Gems. The fate of Gargantia could be, whether he intended it or not, in the hands of him and the Off Colors.

You could hear the yells of the marauders echoing across the sea. They habitually raided scavenger fleets to gain supplies, using intimidation and violent methods to achieve their goals. The side which had the balance of power normally ended up as the victor in any battle. The pirates, unlike the Gargantia Fleet, didn’t mind spilling human blood, coming together in brief coalitions to attack a prey of their choice. They were looters of the ocean, stealing from the weak and threatening others to achieve their goals.

Not far away, Lukkage, the Queen of the Pirates, cackled, flanked by her two female sex slaves who acted as her co-pilots. Standing at over five feet, eight inches, taller than Ridget, Bellows, or any of the fleet captains. Over 22 years old, she had the lobster as her personal insignia. Her vicious nature made her frequently feared. She would not hesitate to crush those who insulted her or fought back. However, her oft-confidence in victory led to hubris.

“My fellow pirates…let us commence the attack on Gargantia! We have defeated the fleets this world over and have enough supplies to bring them down…I smell the taste of treasure on my lips. How tasty!...Advance, my pretties!”

“Yes, ma’am!” one pirate retorted. Unfortunately for Lukkage, she wasn’t aware of the fact that Gargantia had the advantage, thanks to the arrival of the _OCAC_. Her plans were foiled when an explosion rocked one of the pirate ships. The rear section had been severely damaged by an unknown force. The radio on her command ship sizzled.

“Madam…our ship has been hit…we can’t go on…

“Continue onward! We are in this for the treasure, for the glory…we do not fear death.

“I suppose so, ma’am. However, if we suffer any further fractures, we will have to leave and abandon this endeavor.

So be it!”

Slamming her fist down, she protested to herself. _Why is this happening? Who is doing this to us? It's supposed to be OUR day to triumph over those pipsqueaks!...Pinion be damned._ Her thoughts were interrupted when one of her companions spotted an unidentified object in the sky.

“Miss…the explosion came from a floating something hidden in the clouds.

Let me look…I don’t believe that for a second!”

Sure enough, her enslaved confidante was right. She could see its green paint shining in the sun as another projectile whizzed from under one of its wings and toward another one of her ships. She quickly picked up the radio transmitter, attempting to warn the vessel. Her action came too late. Another boom rocked the water. She heard the same story from that ship. She realized they were sitting ducks but would not give up without a fight.

Meanwhile on the _OCAC_ , Lars marveled at their “achievements” in the battle so far. The sunlight shined off the green walls, glass ceiling, and the bridge’s three consoles. He hoped that their engines, accessible from one of the bridge’s downward staircases to a lower level of the ship, would not be targeted like in the last battle. He issued a command to his compatriots.

“RT and Rhodonite, work together. Lock our missile banks onto the remaining pirate ship in order to immobilize it. Only one will be needed to complete the job.

It will be done right away, captain!” Rhodonite and RT answered in unison.

As the rocket went speeding toward the pirate flagship, the Rutile Twins reported something disturbing: the enemy ship had spotted them. Lars scratched his chin. He ordered her to take evasive action. Every action he made was part of a strategy he had planned with Ridget and those fighting on behalf of Gargantia. He had committed to leading the pirates away from Gargantia so they would fall into a trap set by Pinion, Leto, and the others in Yunboros.

Even more incensed, Lukkage ordered her minions to attack a new target: the reckless spaceship which ravaged their vessels. This worried her fellow pirates.

“Ma’am, I thought we were aiming to destroy Gargantia…why go after this lone ship?...we can regroup and call it a day.

“No! I will not accept such a result. This rowdy rebel needs to be dealt with once and for all!

“If that is your opinion, we are withdrawing from the fight, as are my fellow raiders. In our current state, we cannot take one more hit from that ship.

Fine! You damn pansies! I’ll never forget your insolence!”

The pirate command ship sped ahead, while the two vessels which had accompanied them split off. Swiftly, Yunboros surrounded Lukkage’s craft, cordoning it in, while the _OCAC_ charged its cannons. Shouting in despair, she ordered her pilots to stop their cruiser. It quickly halted as the engine sputtered. She jumped out, standing boldly on the deck, wielding her sword.

“I dare anyone to come and fight me. Or…are all of you, weaklings?”

Two of the Yunboros turned off suddenly. Pinion leapt out, twirling toward the ship, joined by Ledo. With a sword of his own, Pinion could easily match Lukkage in combat, while Ledo still had his military-grade laser pistol.

“Lukkage, it’s you…again…Admit that you have lost. Let’s talk this out.

“I won’t give up, ever, Pinion! You abandoned me out on the high seas! I’m a person too…why did you discard me like a spoiled rag?

“So, this whole thing is about me dumping your sorry ass like a week ago because you were over-controlling and sick like a rabid dog? I couldn’t stand it anymore. I told you that…you wouldn’t listen to me. That’s the truth.

“Well…that’s not accurate…secondly, this is about…uh…

“So, it is about that, isn’t it? I didn’t think you could be so petty. I’m not going to be your boyfriend once more! Don’t you have people on your ship who are your slaves anyway?

“I do and I love them dearly…they aren’t anything like you, a buff, muscular man.

“Whatever, lady. You’ve lost this battle. We have you encircled, and your friends have surrendered…it’s over.

Those other pirates? Ha! I don’t care about them. Take them away.”

Pinion shook his head. He knew she could be harsh. He hadn’t realized she cared so little about those she fought with on the ocean. He breathed deeply and delivered the final blow, one uttered through his words rather than through physical force.

“By the order of the Gargantia Fleet, I hereby place you under arrest. You are guilty of…

“Seriously? You are going to utter that garbage to me? There’s no law out here on the seas…it’s every person for themselves! I’d rather die than give into the likes of you!

A battle it is.”

The cling and clack of swords began. Neither were very skilled when it came to sword fighting, so each person blocked the blows of the other. Lars saw the scene unfolding and told RT to lower the _OCAC_ near the water’s surface. She complied. He pushed a button and the ramp extended. His mates worried about him, even as believed that he would do the right thing. He bounded off and into the water, swimming toward Lukkage’s command vessel.

Pinion and Lukkage were locked in battle when Lars screeched at the top of his lungs: “STOP!” He emitted a loud, concussive roar wrecking the ship and throwing these two humans backwards, followed by Ledo who had been standing nearby. He sauntered over to them. All three were unconscious. One thought came to mind. _What have I done? What have I become?_ Long ago, Steven told him about the powers his pet lion possessed. He complained that Steven had passed on a “power” to him without knowing it. _What a naïve jerk,_ he told himself. He then fell to his knees, hitting the hard metal surface with a bang, and screamed, “NO!”

A few hours passed. They were back in Gargantia. Lukkage had been chained to a bed to prevent her from escaping, treated by “The Sage,” also known as Doctor Oldham, alongside Pinion and Ledo. All were still comatose, although in a fine physical condition otherwise. Lars lamented the harm he had caused. He felt out of control and scared about who he would hurt next. He began crying. After caring for the three patients and snapping shut his black medical bag with a gold rim, Dr. Oldham, began sauntering in his direction. He was a learned old medical doctor, once called the “smartest man in all of Gargantia” by Amy, with blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a white medical coat covering a blue-collared shirt, long brown pants fastened with a belt, and a chain with a turquoise stone around his neck. He hoped to calm down Lars.

“Young man, don’t be sad…you will pull through…that’s what this always shifting community is all about! We are survivors!

“Thanks, Mr. Oldham. Everything appears hazy. I thought I had become tougher…this newfangled ability frightens me…what if I injure a friend accidentally? I can’t imagine even it!

“I can’t say anything about that, youngblood. This is all new to me. However, I ask that you quiet yourself, make peace with the world and its surroundings. It’s the only way to remain sane.

Perhaps so, Mister. I heard you are the old erudite man on this fleet. Is that true?”

Dr. Oldham chuckled. He bobbed his head in agreement.

“I guess so. One of my patients, a bed-ridden boy named Bebel would like to meet you.

“Really? Even after what I did to that mechanic, salvager, and pirate queen?

“Certainly! You might be doubting yourself, but you saved us a lot of trouble. People see you and your crew as heroes. Without having to fend off the pirates, we can direct our energies into more peaceful activities, rather than accumulating more armaments…you might be the spark of revolution on Gargantia!

I…don’t know what to say…Mister.”

Dr. Oldham opened the door of a small abode, within the residential housing section of Gargantia. He recognized Amy and Melty. Upon seeing him, Melty’s face, especially her cheeks, turned as red as ripe strawberries. She stuttered and tried to escape, but Amy held her back. She sheepishly uttered, “Hi!” whispering the word “cutie” under her breath. Lars waved even as melancholia had consumed his body over what had happened on Lukkage’s flagship. Bebel, the smart 11-year-old child Dr. Oldham had mentioned, piped up, raising Lars’ spirits.

“Doctor, who is this man?

“Why, its Captain Lars, the person who rescued Gargantia from the pirate scourge.

“I heard about him through the radio this afternoon. Such a pleasure to meet you.

“It's nice to make your acquaintance…I heard you are stuck in bed…why?

“I am a bit frail…although, I am strong-willed and enjoy making things!

“Really? Like what?

“I like making models of ships from scrap and leftover parts, along with occasional musical instruments to keep myself occupied.

“Cool! Are the ones by the windows yours?

“They are! I’m always making new models and objects all the time. What about you? You are a captain of a ship…what’s it like?

“It’s a craft that travels through outer space. I have four other people who serve alongside me…Pappy, RT, Rhodonite, and Fluorite…refugees from a terrible planet.

“Amazing! You aren’t from this planet, right? Where are you from?

“It’s a place called Earth…

“Just like this planet! What’s it like?

“There’s water surrounding a bunch of landmasses and people, lots of them. I live in a beach town with my friends...and I went on this adventure after my friend, Steven, requested we travel from planet to planet as emissaries from Earth.

“That’s incredible! Have you been anywhere else?

“Before coming here, we came from a planet many light years away. It had become plagued by war, peopled by a group of magical Princesses who could control elemental powers and a socially anxious one who had a knack for machinery…I hope it all worked out.

“You have such amazing adventures! I wish you could tell me about these all day. My friend, Ledo, my sister’s girlfriend, came from another planet too, a very warlike one. He had different ideas about how society should be run…that changed over time. Can you stay here?

“I wish but we have to travel to other planets. Its part of a pledge I made to my friends back on Earth. I can’t break a promise.

“I understand. Comeback anytime…but not too soon!

I will. I can promise you that!”

Due to the space-time distortions, Lars calculated it was probably June 17, to use Earth measurements. That guess couldn’t be more wrong. The wormhole had time-shifted them forward two months, meaning it would be equivalent to August 17 on Earth.

The day had proved more eventful than he had imagined. Exhaling deeply, he searched for a quiet place to write a captain’s log. He had read loads of stories about swashbucklers who wrote a tale of their journeys for their own salvation and to preserve it for the ages, so he planned to do the same. Putting his pen to paper, he opened the book and began marking the page.

> _Hello future Lars! I haven’t written anything like this before…The past few days have been unlike anything I’ve ever experienced. A dogfight with a starfighter piloted by two ladies in love...a pink-tinted Steven who tried to hurt me…a civil war on a planet populated by Princesses…a wormhole which brought us to a planet with the same name as Earth but completely covered by water, fighting off a band of pirates. A lot has happened…Then there was this pretty girl named Melty with light brown pigtails and bright green eyes, a postal messenger probably only age 16 or 17 on this rootless fleet they call “Gargantia,” who hit on me…describing me as cute...no one has called me that for a long time…Moving onto other business, those on this planet are…_

Concentrated on his writing, he didn’t notice when Melty snatched his leather-bound journal. He had untied the frayed thin leather strap, then opened the book to write on the cream-colored and lined pages inside. Fumbling and rummaging around, he gazed up only to find her snickering at him and staring back. As he attempted to take the book back, she taunted him.

“So…you are looking for this book, are you now?

“Yes, I’d like it back, please…

I’ll return it…only AFTER I read it!”

Lars pleaded to Melty, asking her to end this ridiculous charade. He personally found her too young and immature for his taste. But, as leader of envoys from Earth, he treaded carefully because he did not want to sour Gargantia-Earthling relations.

“Please…don’t…I’m begging you.

“What will I get if I give it to you?

Uh, I don’t…”

Lars pondered what gift he could give her. As he continued thinking, she finished reading the entry he had written in the journal, to his dismay. His bargaining chip had been lost. He had fallen onto the altar of defeat.

“You think I’m pretty? Thanks! Very few people say nice things about me around here…

“I do…wait, don’t you have friends on this ship, fleet, or whatever you all call it?

“Yes…but none of the people are like you, a space adventurer who can beat the pirates with his bare hands, saving us all…and is so damn cute!

“Right…That isn’t what happened at all. In fact, I roared at Pinion, Ledo, and that Pirate Queen…

Yeah, yeah…So, hottie, will you go out with me…”

As she began to finish that sentence, Saaya appeared out of nowhere and pulled her away. Crying like an antelope being attacked by a pack of wild dogs on the plains of the savannah, she hollered “NOOOOO!” Snorting, Saaya prompted her, once more, of her duties as a messenger. She moaned, accepting this, tottering away in shame. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lars hoped Melty would not aggravate him in the future. As he began to explore the ship in hopes of reuniting with Pappy, Rhodonite, Fluorite, and RT, he saw a familiar face.

“Hey, Mr. Oldham. Nice to see you again.

“Same goes for you, young man, Lars, if I recall your name correctly. I tracked you down because I’d like to talk to you.

“About what…exactly?

“Your home planet…Ledo told me about Avalon, where he grew up, but that was eons ago. I’d like to hear from you…I’m trying to expand our records.

“That’s great…finding my friends is paramount right now…we got separated after the battle at sea. They are probably worried about me…

I can come with if you don’t mind.”

Lars accepted his condition begrudgingly and began to amble across Gargantia. He personally yearned to leave the planet and journey onward. This plan had one important catch: it hinged on the approval of Pappy, Rhodonite, RT, and Fluorite. To go anywhere, he needed their assistance. While he had the role of captain, the ship depended on their efforts and cooperation with him in their continuing journey across the stars.

Marching into the ship’s saloon, nicknamed the Flaky Scamper for the fact that certain people were unreliable with their money and scuttled away in shame, he was horrified by the sight before him. He didn’t see Rhodonite or RT, but he spied Pappy sitting at a table where a group of men were playing a game of cards. Inching closer he could overhear their conversation:

“Hiya, orange-haired-lady, what cards am I holding in my hand?

“I predict…a spread of five Queens of Diamonds.

“DANG IT! I lose again! I’m not done yet…let’s do this once more!

This lady is on a hot streak. My friend here has lost so much money…that woman has such a great poker face. I don’t know how she does it.”

Lars fumed. He couldn’t believe that people were exploiting Pappy’s abilities so they could bet on her like a commodity in a stock market. He had no idea people could go that low. _Is this ravenous, capitalistic nature the true expression of the Gargantian people?_ he asked himself.

Dedicated to their betting and playing cards, Lars surprised them when he forcefully slammed his fist down on the table in a rage. He had enough of this rubbish. Manipulating his friends for profit crossed a red line for him.

“Stop this game at once! This ‘lady’ as you call her, is a member of my crew. Leave her alone.

“You’re that captain who supposedly saved us, if I’m to believe what the radio tells me. If you want her back, you’ll have to guess the cards of the whole 52-card deck. Muhaha!

Fine, I’ll do it. I am dedicated to any task to help my friends.”

Holding up the deck, Pappy began to utter her vision like did after an “event” had occurred. Lars quieted her to a whisper only he could hear. Gleefully he yelled: “It’s a forced deck, filled of 52 Queens of Diamonds.” The man’s mouth gaped open, shocked that he had been beaten and infuriated by the result, although sticking by the game’s rules. Pappy came over to Lars, hugging him, and shaking with fear. In an act of dominance, he flipped over their flimsy table, causing the men around the table to fall onto the floor. Towering above them, he threatened to push them across the room so fast they wouldn’t know what hit them. Petrified, the men scattered out of the saloon, resolving to never cross him again.

Glad to get at least one of his friends back, he worried about Fluorite, RT, and Rhodonite. He quickly spotted Fluorite, whom people were betting on, just like Pappy, focused on what word she would utter next. Her speech was slow because all six Gems had to decide what to say every time she spoke. Lars forced them away through intimidation like he had with the previous group. Only RT and Rhodonite remained. He hoped they had retreated to the ship.

Later, after asking around, he found the _OCAC_ parked nearby. Dr. Oldham remained nearby talking with his friend Amy, not wanting to interfere. Going inside, he found RT working on the ship, repairing and improving it, while Rhodonite trembled with anxiety.

“RT, Rhodonite! I’m SO glad I found you!

“Sorry, Captain, but we lost track of you, Pappy, and Fluorite after the sea battle, while Rhodonite began shaking. It's so good to be re-united again.

“I can’t agree more, RT. How about…you and Fluorite keep tinkering with the ship. Me, Pappy, and Rhodonite are gonna go out, try and discover more about this planet and this fleet.

Aye, aye, Captain!”

Lars thought he made a good decision. He declined to tell RT about the betting in the saloon so she wouldn’t get worried. After leaving the _OCAC_ and feeling like a weight had been lifted, Rhodonite began blabbing almost immediately like water rushing out of an open faucet.

“After you collapsed following the incident…I couldn’t get over myself…RT kept the ship hovering while me and Pappy went to find you…a group of ruffians snatched her away…I ran back to the ship, then Fluorite left, trying to locate Pappy…I’m so glad you, Pappy, and Fluorite returned safe and sound!

“Rhodonite, the fact you are OK warms my heart. I rescued Pappy and Fluorite from a place where people were betting on them...people on this fleet are sick.

That’s awful! The people here are strange…”

Dr. Oldham overheard their conversation. It concerned him that emissaries from another planet would think that those in the saloon were representative of everyone living on Gargantia. Clearing his throat, he attempted to correct these distortions.

“Those people in the saloon are despicable…part of the underworld on this fleet…but so many others are hardworking and dedicated. Captain Lars, you and your friends are just like them.”

Lars, Rhodonite, and Pappy were flabbergasted to hear him say that, considering what they had been through on the seas and in Gargantia itself. Intrigued, Lars inquired further, especially about what the good doctor asked him about originally.

“Doctor, you told earlier that you wanted to know about my home planet like that other guy named Ledo who arrived here in the past…does that still hold true?

Of course, it does! I’m taking you to my sanctum of learning and knowledge.”

Rhodonite, Lars, Pappy, and the Doctor climbed up a set of spiral stairs to the top of a tower. The Doctor opened a metal door with a porthole in the middle, resembling the doors of all the residential areas in Gargantia. It reminded Lars of photographs he had seen of passenger quarters in old luxury ships which traveled across the Atlantic Ocean from North America to Europe. The room had a greyish tint and sturdy metal shelves, three double shelves in the room’s center, and four shelves on the room’s sides. The books which sat on those shelves had red, green, purple, blue, and multi-colored spines. The young nurse, his daughter, and assistant, his son, greeted him with a smile. He had another child who seemed shy. The other part of the room contained a few degraded greyish metal tables, a couch, and a telescope on one of the surfaces, pointing out a window. While this library had a few electric lights, the sunlight pouring in from the twin glass windows typically provided enough light. The Doctor hoped to glean more from these travelers than he had from his ill-fated encounter with Ledo when he depended on his mecha, Chambers, for translation. Pappy and Rhodonite sat down in two chairs while the Doctor situated himself in a desk chair, next to a bookshelf, comprised of books focusing on countless subjects, a reference shelf of sorts. Pappy and Rhodonite were impressed while Lars felt excited. He didn’t seek the “ancient wisdom” Ledo had tried to find so he could return to his home planet, whether about space travel or anything else. Neither did he wish to pass judgment on the social organization of Gargantia. Rather, he wanted to learn more about the fleet due to the Doctor’s role as a “sage” and medical doctor simultaneously.

“Doctor, what can you tell me about this planet? How did it end up like this? Why is everyone living in a fleet wandering across the all-encompassing ocean?

“Even with all the books I have in this library I created with my own hands, partially to help with my medical practice and to save existing knowledge, I can’t say with complete certainty how the planet ended up like this…but it may be related to past worldwide climate disruptions. Furthermore, the organization of this fleet is based around helping each other, and the fleet is never in one place because we use organisms called ‘lightbugs’ to charge the ship’s engines.

“Fascinating! Like the volumes back in my hometown, every book here opens a new world to explore. Without a doubt, you are fulfilling an important and noble function…How can you be a librarian and a medical doctor at the same time?

“Thank you, Captain. Books are not sacred objects and should not be worshiped, but the materials I have assembled within these walls are a way to educate Gargantians about various topics. It’s tough to be a medical doctor and a book-illuminator, what you call a ‘librarian.’ With my years of experience, I can effortlessly focus on both, even though it isn’t always easy. I’d like to hear more about you, so those of future generations can learn about your visit.

“Certainly. I live on a planet like this one, with much less water, and in a beach town by the sea named “Beach City” which sits on a landmass. Unlike this fleet, there are many different levels of social organization, whether they come in the form of “governments,” “states,” “businesses,” or whatnot. My pal Steven and his friends are working hard to ensure the planet remains peaceful going forward.

“A worthy goal, one that I hope those on our planet can strive for now that the pirates are no longer a threat, thanks to you, Captain. You and your friends have a skin complexion which is different from anyone on this ship. Why is that? And do you have supernatural capabilities?

“Good questions, Doctor! My skin is pinkish because my friend Steven brought me back to life with his tears…my mates and other friends have gems inside themselves which project light-composed bodies and have certain abilities. Pappy, the technical advisor on my ship, has visions of events after they happen. Steven can summon a pink bubble or rose-colored shield or use his spit to heal any wound. Pearl can summon a spear, Garnet can beat anyone up with her boxing gloves, Amethyst can attack with her speed roll or electrified whip, Peri can outwit you with her technical knowledge, Lapis can summon water or liquids at will and turn them into shapes. There are many more Gems, but those are the ones that stick out to me.

“I haven’t met most of those you mentioned, but it fills me with joy to learn more about individuals from other planets, especially from folks who are patient and polite like yourself. Our last visitor from another world, Ledo, questioned our social order and yearned to go back home…if you could stick around a little longer, I want to talk to you more about the ‘social organization’ you mentioned earlier and those you call ‘Pappy’ and ‘Rhodonite.’

It would be my honor, Doctor, as the head of the Earth diplomatic team!”

As the sun set on the choppy ocean of this watery planet, the light shone across the water, creating a mirrored effect equivalent to sitting on the sand in Beach City as Lars had done hundreds upon hundreds of times. He gazed out the windows of the home library and medical station, joined by Rhodonite, Pappy, the Doctor’s daughter and two sons, and the Doctor himself, who put his arm around him. The orange, red, and yellow colors of the sun awed them, each person enjoying the beautiful view. Neither Lars nor his comrades had any idea of the challenges which lay ahead in the expedition across outer space, unaware of the dangers that would befall them after leaving the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have had the characters speak Japanese, like I did when I wrote fan fics about Revolutionary Girl Utena, Wandering Son, or Paradise Kiss. However, considering Gargantia is sci-fi, there is some wiggle room here, so I think the use of English is justified in this case. Also, if they spoke Japanese, it could have caused a distortion in the story itself. I didn’t want to repeat the language difference between those in Gargantia and Ledo highlighted in the early episodes of the series itself either. Used pages of Yunboro, Ridget, Amy, Bebel, Ledo, Bellows, Grace, Mayta, Pinion, Melty, Pirates, Lukkage (the page falsely called her Yukkage), Saaya, Hideauze, Gargantia, The Earth, Yunboro, and Chambers, on the Suisei no Gargantia Wiki, along with information from https://otakumode.com/gargantia/posts, https://candycoatedbacon.wordpress.com/2013/10/14/suisei-no-gargantia-part-2-characters-and-settings/, and other images of characters. Also, the page on the Steven Universe page for Lion was helpful here. Pictures on various character lists for Gargantia were helpful in providing descriptors of characters, as was the “Skin Tone Chart” on https://beautisecrets.com/skin-tone-chart. I based some the interactions and descriptions on the fourth episode of Gargantia, which is the one which first described the library/medical center in Gargantia.


End file.
